iQuack
by JustAnEpicPerson
Summary: Donald Duck buys an iQuack, but doesn't read the directions!


Donald Duck drove to a store called Random Stuff and parks there. He walks inside looking around and goes to the Phone area. He sees a TV with an AD airing. ''Hello, my name is Rusty the Duck, I'd like you to meet the brand new iQuack!'', Rusty said. ''What's an iQuack you may ask? An iQuack is not just a phone, it can shoot dog pee on inocent people.'' ''IT BURNS!'' Unlucky the Unlucky Duck said. Rusty continued, '' It can shoot toliet plungers on people for April Fools,'' Unlucky gets shot by a toliet plunger. ''WITH A BOMB!'', Rusty finished. ''Wait, WHAT? GET THIS STUPID...'', the toliet plunger exploded Unlucky tried to finish his sentance. ''And LOTS more other fun stuff! So, order the new iQuack today!'', Rusty completed as the TV turned blank. Under the TV were 12 boxs with iQuacks in them. Donald Duck got one and ran out of the store. A worker name Kameryn the Duck noticed something. ''HEY , YOU DIDN'T PAY!'' Kameryn yelled. Donald Duck ran back to the store and into the check out. He paid a 1,000,000,000 dollar bill, when the iQuack was only a penny. ''Good, now you can go crazy.'' Kameryn said. Donald Duck ran out of the store, turned on his car, and drove 1,000MPH crashing other cars out of the way. Once he got home, everything building was destoryed except for his house. He walked inside and opened the iQuack box. I came with directions, but Donald threw it away. ''Stupid garbage.'' he said. He turned on the iQuack, ''Welcome to your iQuack! To be secure at all times, make a password for your iQuack.'' the iQuack read. Donald Duck pressed on random buttons for the password. ''Great! Now retype your password.'' it read again. He pressed random buttons again. ''No.'' it read, he typed another one, ''No.'' it read again. 10 hours later... ''No, you have tryed too many times. The correct password was DUCKS STINK. it read. Donald's face looked like this, 0_0. Many of apps were already on, he pressed one that looked like pie. The phone threw a pie in his face. ''YUCK! ONION PIE!'', Donald said to himself grossed out. Donald saw another app that was called Angry Plumbers. He pressed on it, and played it. He loved it until the final level, when the phone sucked Donald in. He looked like a plumber once he was inside the phone. ''QUICK DONALD! SYDNEY IS GOING TO DESTORY THE SINK!'', Worry the Toliet-fixer yelled, he fainted after he completed that sentance. The game was about throwing wrenchs at sinks and toliets. He threw 1,789 wrenchs, he then ran out. Sydney threw a bomb at Donald. ''AH!'' Donald screamed. When the bomb hit Donald, he was back in the real world holding his iQuack. The iQuack read ''GAME OVER''. ''AW, PHOOEY!'', Donald yelled. He tried one more app that looked like a toliet plunger. Then Donald thought for a second, about being the king and everyone was Donald's slave. Unlucky comes up to him with hot chocolate. Donald took a sip of his hot chocolate, ''THIS HOT CHOCOLATE IS COLD!'' Donald yelled. ''NO, PLEASE, I HAVE A WIFE AND 9,000 KIDS!'' Unlucky yelled. Donald got his iQuack out and shot a toliet plunger at him. ''NO!'' Unlucky yelled as the toliet plunger exploded. Then Donald pressed on the app that looked like a toliet plunger, he turned bomb from off to on, random target, and for the bomb to explode in 1 minute. The toliet plunger shot at his face, and the iQuack had a timer of when the bomb will explode. ''HELP! HELP! HELP!'' Donald yelled. Meanwhile, Mickey and Pluto were driving home, and found their house destoryed. Mickey yelled, ''OH NO! HOW DID THIS...'' ''HELP!'' Donald interupted. Mickey and Pluto ran inside Donald's house. Mickey noticed Donald had a toliet plunger and his face and the phone said 10 seconds till exploison. Mickey pressed a button that said off. The toliet plunger went inside the iQuack. ''Wait, how did you...'' Donald tried to finish, but Mickey interupted saying ''I have an iMouse.''. Donald fainted. 4 hours later he woke up and said ''iQuack, more like an iStupid''! FIN 


End file.
